chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Section 126 (Chawosaurian Statute)
Section 126 of the Chawosaurian Criminal Code is a Chawosaurian Statute that enforced the prohibition against Religious Beliefs and Practices or Secular and Non-Religious Ideas that are completely unrelated to the Ideas of Antitheism and Antireligion, or persecutes those who don't express Anti-Religious feelings and thoughts and persecutes those who believes religious thoughts. Section 126 had been a controversial law since 2016, but during the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Chawosaurians supported Section 126 from 2011 to 2017. Background Section 126 is part of the Chawosaurian Criminal Code of Chawosaurian Law, Section 126 was formerly called the "Religious Persecution Amendment" when it was introduced into Chawosaurian Congress in 1939. Section 126 was completely passed into law in 1962, and came into effect in 1976, the law is so problematic for those who were arrested under the statute, and were humiliated under the statute, not just Religious people, Atheists and Agnostics who were arrested for not showing Anti-Religious prejudice and or arrested for supporting Freedom of Religion and Speech, and arrested those Secular Chawosaurians for not reporting and or keeping one's religion a secret between that person and the "Criminal", which under Section 126, keeping someone's religion a secret is also a criminal offense, and penalty is death, that's how problematic this law is, and very controversial as of 2016. Provisions Section 1: No citizen can believe nor practice the incorrectness of religion of all '''kinds. ' '''Section 2: '''And if a citizen is caught or exposed, that citizen is tobe sentenced to Death, by being dipped into lava, or being drowned in chemicals, being dissected awake and alive. '''Section 3:' Exposed religious people, rather arrested or not, convicted or not by law, must face Discrimination from all Chawosaurian society. Section 4: Chawosauria added this in 2009, that the Religious community are banned from commission over Human Rights. Section 5: No citizen can keep one's religion a secret. Section 6: Religion is classified as Criminal Offense through out the entire statute. Controversy This law was the most controversial law in Chawosauria because it was discriminatory, however, the law was highly enforced, the law is problematic and discriminatory because it arrests a person because of what god he or she believes in, Chawosauria is not under any state religion and they are under State Atheism, a system of government that wants to destroy Religion. Chawosaurian Citizens who are arrested because of their religion, after entering the police detention centers, are forced to strip off their cloths and the police take photographs of private areas, the purpose of that is investigation, research, Chawosauria has always treated the faith community like this when arresting them, when Timothy Max Roosevelt was still dictator, religious suspects were sentenced to death when convicted because of their religion, that even includes Christians, and Christianity is still illegal and in the Western side of the Chawosaurian World, when a Christian is convicted for Christianity, his or her punishment is death, in the Eastern side of the Chawosaurian World, when Christians are convicted, they are sentenced to Life imprisonment with 20 hour a day hard labor. Mhasalkar v. Chawmania Section 126 is now being challenged by the case, ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', throughout the whole year of 2016. On February 26, 2017, this law was valid because Chawosauria had no Human Rights Laws protecting Religious Affiliation as of 2017, See also * Religious Freedom in the Continent Union * ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' * ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'' * ''Powell v. Chawmania''